legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S7 P16/Transcript
(The heroes are seen looking in horror at what Bwynraya just said) Alex: I-I heard that wrong right? Jessica: She didn't say that! We were just hearing things! Bwynraya: Oh you weren't hearing things. Your asses now belong to me, and by the time I'm done, you'll be new and better heroes. Jack: Yeah right. Like I'm gonna take part if some gun happy bitch's training. Bwynraya: ... "Some Gun happy bitch" huh? Jack: I take it back. Erin: Look Bwyn, we appreciate the concern but I can assure you that we're not going down the path you think we are! Richie: Yeah! We're all in better shape than you think! Bwynraya: Then you won't have a problem proving it. Miles: .. No but how would we do that? Bwynraya: By coming with me. Alex: Where? Bwynraya: You'll see. Emily: I really don't like the sound of that... Uraraka: Me either... (Omega then comes out into the kitchen) Omega: Alright guys, sorry I'm late. I had to deal with more growths in my nursery. (Omega notices the heroes' disappointed faces) Omega: What did I miss? Mina: A lot.... Omega: Huh? (The scene changes to the heroes destination) Alex:.... Jessica: Oh man.... Bwynraya: Well, here we are "heroes". Erin: Well, this looks intense... Bwynraya: Oh not at all. Foxtrot *Hopeful* R-Really? Bwynraya: Oh yes. Its really 10 times worse. (The heroes then look in fear over at an intense and clearly very dangerous obstacle course) Rose: We.....We have to beat that?? Bwynraya: If you really are heroes, then really this should be no challenge for you. After all, this is one of the many challenges I give the soldiers I'm training. Momo: You put regular people though this!? Bwynraya: Yes. And while not a whole lot pass it, there's people who get though. SO if normal people can get though, this should be a cake walk for you. Rose: Oh man... (Rose then pulls out a chocolate bar) Rose: Guess I should enjoy it while it lasts. (Bwynraya then shoots the chocolate out of Rose's hands) Rose: Oh come on! Bwynraya: I do not want to see you consume another piece of sugar while you are here got it? Rose: But- Bwynraya: Got it? Rose:....Okay.... Bwynraya: Good. Erin: So, we have to run through this? Jack: Pfff, this'll be easy! Omega: It really can't be too hard. Ian: Yeah. Bwynraya: Oh I wouldn't say that. Alex: Huh? Bwynraya: For this course, you won't be allowed to use your powers at all. Miles: W-What?! Richie: Seriously?! Alex: You're bluffing aren't you?! Bwynraya: I'm really not. Erin: How are we supposed to do it without powers!? Bwynraya: If you'll follow over to this box. Alex: Box? (Bwynraya leads the heroes over to a box full of strange wrist bands) Erin: The hell? Richie: What are these? Bwynraya: Just put them on. Alex: Uhh, okay. (The heroes each grab a wristband and put them on) Ian: Huh, interesting. Alex: Are these supposed to be some kind of security pass? Bwynraya: No. *Presses a button* (The wrist bands turn on) Erin: Oh they light up. Cool. Bwynraya: They do more then that. Erin: Huh, like what? Bwynraya: Try using your powers. Erin: Okay? (Erin tries to use some ice but nothing happened) Erin:.. What the?? *Tries to use ice* What's going on?? Alex: *Tries reading minds* What?? I can't find anything! Richie: I can't shrink either! Jessica: What is going on?? Bwynraya: Simple. Your powers have been suppressed by the wrist bands. Alex: Supressed?! Emily: *Gasp* Oh my god! Its like when I was kidnapped by Holden! Bwynraya: Yes I heard of that. He somehow got his hands on the same technology which suppresses powers. Jack: Why did you do this?? Bwynraya: Because it's like I said, none of you are to use your powers while on the course. Rose: Crap... Bwynraya: Now then, let's get started. (The heroes go and walk over to the start of the course) Bwynraya: Alright. Everyone knows the rules right? Alex: Yeah. Erin: What kind of obstacles are there? Bwynraya: That is for you all to find out. Erin:....Great.... Alex: Do we run it all at once or are we going in small groups? Bwynraya: You'll all be going four at once. Starting with you, Izuku, Miles, and that white Targhul over there. Rose: Huh?? Bwynraya: Yes you. Rose: WHy? Bwynraya: Cause I said so. Rose: Oooh. Jessica: Here I'll hold Grey for you. Rose: Thanks Jess... (Rose hands Jessica Grey before she and the other three go over to the start of the course) Bwynraya: Alright, you ready? Alex: Uh hey, do we all have to make it to the end or do we pass if- Bwynraya: GO! *Fires gun* (The 4 jump and start running) Izuku: Oh man! Trained by Bwynraya! That's both cool, yet I can tell this will be a nightmare!! Alex: I know, but I just think this is still a bit overkill! Rose: Well, let's just hurry! It can't be that bad! Miles: Whoa we got tires! (The 4 start putting they're feet though the tire holes much like normal course do) Alex: Okay simple enough. Miles: Surprisingly yeah. Rose: So this is what being a soldier is like! (The 4 make it over) Alex: Ha! We got this! Izuku: I don't know.. I still have a bad feeling! Alex: Please what could be- Whoa! (The 4 make it too a VERY big climbable wall) Miles: That's a big wall. Bwynraya: Get climbing you 4! Rose: Oh this is easy for me! Miles: Yeah same here! Alex: Great... (The 4 start climb. Rose seems to have an easy time. Miles however, with his powers shut off starts to see its a bit harder) Miles: Oh. Right. No spider powers. Izuku: We can still do this guys. Right? Alex: Yeah. We got this. Bwynraya: Poor kids don't know that this is the easy part. (The four continue climbing before they reach the top and climb down) Alex: *sigh* Well that wasn't so bad. Izuku: Yeah looks like we might have this. Rose: Yeah come on guys! Let's- (Rose steps on a pressure plate) Rose: Hmm? (Suddenly a trap door opens under Miles and he falls though) Alex: WHOA MILES!!! Rose: OH MY GOD!!! (The sound of something hitting the ground is heard as the three look down the hole) Alex: Miles! Rose: Are you okay?! Miles: *groans* Yeah, I'm fine. (Miles is seen down in the hole on his back in pain) Miles: Help me up. Rose: Right hang on! I'll help you! (As the 3 try to help Bwynraya is watching) Bwynraya: *thinking* They're wasting time to complete the course. But they are following the most important rule: Never leave a man behind. Good. Alex: Here grab my hand! (Alex reaches down before Miles grabs his hand. Alex then pulls him out of the hole) Miles: Thanks Alex. Alex: No prob! Izuku: Well, we should probably keep going. Rose: Right. Miles: Oh and Rosie, watch where you step please. (The 4 continue running and reach barbed wire) Rose: Whoa what's all this? Alex: Barbed wire. Don't touch it, it hurts like a bitch. Miles: We have to crawl though it. Izuku: What?! Alex: How?! Miles: Look. (The four see a crawlspace underneath the barbed wire. A crawlspace full of mud.) Alex:..... Rose: Don't tell me.... Izuku: We have to crawl through that? Bwynraya: YES! GET CRAWLING! YOU'RE WASTING TIME! Rose: Oh this is gonna suck.... (The 4 start crawling) Alex: Oh god....This is so gross! Miles: This is gonna take so long to wash off when we're done... Rose: EW!! I GOT IT IN MY MOUTH!!! (The other heroes are seen watching the four crawl) Jack: Jeez. Erin: Bwyn, don't you think this is going a bit far? Jessica: Yeah. I really don't see how this is gonna make us better heroes. Bwynraya: Soldiers everyday deal with dirt, mud, blood, guts, and death. And all that is a massage compared to the threat of Alkorin. Jack: *Scoff* Oh please. Bwynraya: Well Jack, thank you for volunteering. Jack: Huh? Bwynraya: Get over there, you're taking the course now. Jack: Wait what? But I- Bwynraya: MOVE IT!! Jack: *sigh* Son of a bitch. (Scott laughs as Jack goes to take the course) Scott: Good luck Jack! Jack: Shut up. Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts